


Il était une fois- ah non c'est déjà pris ça comme accroche !

by ptitsoleil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slytherins Being Slytherins, maraudeurs - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitsoleil/pseuds/ptitsoleil
Summary: Peuh les maraudeurs c'est surfait ! Qui a besoin d'eux quand on peut avoir les deux ex-reines de Beauxbatons exilées à Poudlard ? Naviguant entre névroses adolescentes et découvertes magiques, Izzy et Fiona parcourent le château tout en laissant quelques traces explosives de leur passage. Ici et là.





	Il était une fois- ah non c'est déjà pris ça comme accroche !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello camarades moldus !
> 
> Si vous êtes à la recherche d'une lecture rassemblant des héros survoltés, beaucoup d'humour, du drama sauce Poudlard, la découverte de Voldy et même un peu d'amour en compagnie de nos maraudeurs adorés, j'espère que cette histoire saura vous divertir. Ou au moins vous faire sourire. ;-)
> 
> Tout est à JK Rowling bien sûr, à part quelques personnages principaux à commencer par les héroïnes: Izzy et Fiona.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ça motive toujours à poursuivre son histoire !

 

 

_One smile, can start a friendship. One word, can end a fight. One look, can save a relationship. One person can change your life._

Unknown

**.**

_**Funhouse, P!nk** _

**.**

**Les coussins sont une arme apprends à t'en servir !**

.

.

.

La vie est belle.

Elle est joyeuse, sucrée, toute douce et tout ce que vous voudrez d'autre et aujourd'hui encore elle se plie à touuuut mes désirs.

Bon le résultat d'un travail d'un an.

On s'en fout ! Qu'importe ! Une fois de plus un de nos plans géniaux prouve toute sa dimention génialistique et mieux, prouve que  **nous**  sommes  _géniales_.

Par exemple, en ce moment je parcours l'atrium- en plus le soleil pointe le bout de son nez !- pour me diriger en catimini vers l'estrade suivit de ma cousine adorée, ma blondinette préférée, le soleil de mes jours, ma cousinette chérie, j'ai nommé : Fiona Lazame mesdames et messiers !

Oui elle est jolie, oui ses yeux sont de la couleur de l'océan atlantique en été, oui la nature l'a dotée de longues jambes minces à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les courtes sur pattes de cette planète.

Culminant à 1m56 je suis membre VIP du groupe.

Non ce n'est pas petit c'est juste pas très grand.

Ma logique est ravageuse.

D'ailleurs le micro est trop haut ! Cet imbécile gigantissime d'Argon a encore zappé notre existence à nous les normaux ! On essaie de nous exclure de la société !

Tiens d'ailleurs Fio' me pousse derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ose-

Ah Fiona ma cousine, ma lumière, ma vie, merci d'avoir abaissé ce micro ! Je te revaudrais ça !

Allez, la prochaine fois je n'use pas d'un seau d'eau pour te réveiller.

Soyons fous.

J'prendrais Huguette ton réveil parlant à la place.

Hin hin.

Je me racle la gorge un bon coup profitant de la vue d'une centaine de Beauxbatoniens dévorant tranquillement leur bouillabaisse sur les sièges en cristal de l'immense table ronde.

Flûte mon ventre gargouille !

Accio crêpe.

Miam !

Merlin tout puissant et autres pionniers de la magie, merci d'avoir découvert les sortilèges, la vie serait tellement plus triste sinon.

Mais COMMENT font les moldus ? Ils doivent se lever pour aller se chercher à manger ?

On ne les estimes pas assez c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Fiona me fait signe, go !

- **Bonjour à tous ici Izzy Cartor ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est déroulée dans une agréable ambiance non studieuse et que votre emploi du temps est moins chargé que le mien !**

Ma voix s'élève dans la salle de réception, résonnant dans le dôme transparent. Les élèves qui la reconnaissent -c'est-à-dire la totalité en fait- se retournent avec un grand sourire. Certains font coucou.

Hé ! Marion a changé de coupe de cheveux !

Et de petit copain aussi visiblement.

Chouette choix !

Ma cousine se redresse fièrement et prend à son tour la parole :

- **Ici Fiona Lazame, nous sommes aujourd'hui Vendredi 5 Septembre 1975, il est 11h41 et vous venez de sortir d'un cours assommant -**

- **Je ne peux que vous conseiller les crêpes au chocolat, le dessert de ce midi qui sont encore toutes chaudes, d'ailleurs désolée pour les bruits de mastication mais il se trouve que j'en mange une actuellement.**

Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça ? Nan mais c'est vrai ! Goûte !

Je lui tends un bout de ma crêpe avec un sourire innocent.

Un peu gâché par mes joues barbouillées de chocolat.

L'ignorant elle poursuit son discours.

- **La météo s'annonce parfaite pour la rencontre amicale de Quidditch de ce soir.**

- **Enfin, puisqu'elle rassemble Dulot contre Effier je ne suis pas sûre qu'amical soit vraiment le terme approprié. Le duel de l'horreur à la rigueur. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sonne bien ?**

- **Merci Izzy pour ce renseignement percutant mais je crois que tout le monde était au courant étant donné qu'elles sont chacune à l'infirmerie avec des pustules violettes qui changent de couleurs quand il pleut.**

Ah apparemment pas si j'en juge la vingtaine d'élèves qui foncent en gloussant en direction du couloir blanc de l'infirmerie.

N'hésitez pas les gars, ça vaut le détour !

- **Maintenant que c'est chose faite.**  Soupire Fio'.  **Mes chers compatriotes-**

- **Mes coûteux concitoyens.**

- **Mes adorables collègues.**

- **Mes compagnons de galère.**

- **Hé pas mal trouvé Izzouille !**

- **Merci, merc- Hé ! Pas Izzouille !**

- **Veuillez l'excuser, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi ce soir, moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

- **Vous devez vous demandez POURQUOI nous sommes là ?**

Vous vous le demandez hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

- **Et pourquoi pas l'ombre d'un professeur n'est venu nous éjecter à coup de baguette de l'estrade où Thomas fait ces annonces habituellement.**

- **D'ailleurs une fois qu'on sera parties il faudrait que quelqu'un songe à le détacher, il est dans l'armoire de cristal du couloir des enchantements. Bâillonné.**

- **On ne voulait faire de mal à personne**  -plaide Fiona de sa moue angélique-  **mais il avait refusé de nous céder son micro.**

- **Nous utilisons la force uniquement quand c'est nécessaire.**  Je rajoute avec un sourire carnassier.

- **Sinon j'imagine que tout le monde ici est au courant de notre désir de nous faire renvoyer de cette charmante prison ?**

Les quatrièmes années, reconnaissables au ruban vert sur leur uniforme bleu ciel, se mettent à hurler depuis leurs sièges:

- **Vous avez fait sauter la salle de patinage !**

- **C'était trop chouette ! Les bouts de verre sont toujours collés au plafond !**

- **Vous êtes géniales !**

- **Vous prenez des apprentis ?**

Je croise le regard de Fiona qui a le plus grand mal à se retenir de rire.

Célèbres chez les gosses ! On inspire les générations futures ! On est des modèles chez ces jeunes gens ! Je ne vois pas de quoi la directrice parle quand elle nous accuse d'avoir « une influence négative chez les plus impressionnables de nos semblables ».

- **Tu t'appelles comment ?**  Je questionne celui qui a posé la question des apprentis, un petit métisse survolté au sourire d'arnaqueur.

- **Jeremy madame Cartor !**  S'écrie-t-il tout content.

- **Jeremy, on va faire mieux que de te prendre en apprenti, on te confie notre place de chahuteur de Beauxbatons !**

Le gosse en reste comme deux ronds de flancs et je remarque que la totalité de la cantine de verre a arrêté de parler.

- **De quoi ?!**  S'écrie Nathan, notre camarde de potions (qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser pomper sur lui toute l'année en échange de la liste des lieux où ne pas se trouver lors de nos blagues semestrielles)  **Vous quittez Beauxbatons ?!**

- **Eh bien ça ne saurait tarder.**  Sourit Fiona, un œil sur sa montre.  **Dans un peu moins d'une minute nous serons renvoyées. C'est la raison de l'absence des professeurs d'ailleurs, ils doivent tenter d'arrêter le sort. Les naïfs.**

Le petit Jeremy sautille sur sa chaise.

- **C'est pas une blague ? Mais vous êtes mes modèles depuis ma première année ! Je vais vraiment vous remplacer ?**

Je lui fais signe d'avancer, quand il me rejoint sur l'estrade je remarque qu'il est légèrement plus petit que moi.

Il me plaît lui ! Je ne regrette pas un seul instant mon choix !

- **Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Jeremy la terreur de Beauxbatons désigné comme successeur par Fiona et Izzy les Eclatantes !**

On aime donner des surnoms dans notre école. Chaque chahuteur célèbre de Beauxbatons a laissé sa trace sous un pseudonyme. Le nôtre on nous l'a attribué en décembre de notre première année après notre quatrième vitrail éclaté. Quoi ? La luge dans les escaliers intérieurs c'est l'fun !

Aaaaaaaaah je suis fière de voir nos camardes Beauxbatoniens se lever et applaudir avec enthousiasme la nouvelle recrue.

- **Je compte sur vous pour l'aider dans cette tâche ardue !**  Renchérit Fio'.  **Tu as des idées de coéquipiers de farce Jeremy ?**

-  **Prends-moi !**  Hurlent les quatrièmes années en se pressant autour de lui avec la ferveur des fans d'une rock star.

La célébrité les mecs.

- **Je veux Anaïs !**  S'écrie Jeremy tout joyeux en pointant du doigt une petite fille au visage saupoudré de tâches de rousseur qui se tient à l'écart de ses camardes, une multitude de livres à la main.

Il a le flair ce petit ! Ça paye toujours d'avoir une intelligente dans le groupe.

Je le sais, j'ai Fiona. Dans notre duo c'est elle le cerveau et moi je suis les muscles.

Les gros bras.

Les bras quoi…

Anaïs interrompt sa lecture l'air stupéfaite. Visiblement elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être mentionnée par ses camarades pour autre chose qu'apporter de l'aide aux devoirs. Jeremy s'approche d'elle, lui tend une main décidée qu'elle saisit timidement et l'aide à grimper sur l'estrade.

- **Vos nouveaux rois des farces sont Jeremy la terreur et Anaïs-**

- **La Furie !**  S'écrie la petite rouquine l'air tout joyeux.

- **Et Anaïs la Furie !**  Je renchéris.

Dangereux les enfants.

Pendant ce temps Fiona agite sa baguette et un néon rouge vient sortir de sa baguette pour former les lettres APPLAUSE au dessus de nos têtes. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet Anaïs les fait clignoter.

- **Je crois que la relève est assurée.**  Je chuchote à Fio qui hoche la tête, les yeux brillants.

Sous les applaudissements assourdissants on reprend le micro.

- **Il nous faut à présent ajouter-**

- **ON VOUS AIME TOUS !**  Je hurle.

Et tout le monde de renchérir, nos amis de classe d'inonder la scène pour nous porter en héroïnes sur leurs épaules de même que Jeremy et Anaïs.

Un bain de foule géant !

- **VOUS ETES PRETS POUR L'ULTIME FARCE DES ECLATEUSES ?!**  Je m'écrie.

Le « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » est collectif.

- **Attention ! Le compte à rebours est lancé !**  Crie Fiona, chronomètre en main.

- **10 !**

L'APPLAUSE se met à voler dans la cantine.

- **9 !**

Anaïs ne semble pas croire son bonheur alors que tout le monde l'embrasse ou lui tape dans la main.

- **8 !**

Jeremy à côté d'elle entreprend de faire exploser les jus de citrouille et de myrtille, éclaboussant tout le monde de violet et orange.

- **7 !**

Thomas vient de débarquer tout essoufflé, à cloche pied, les pieds toujours liés et une marque de sparadrap sur la bouche.

- **6 !**

Il nous regarde et cligne des yeux. Avant de se les frotter vigoureusement.

- **5 !**

On est désormais une masse d'élèves hurlant le compte à rebours. Tout le monde des premières aux septièmes années mélangés.

- **4 !**

Fio' ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire.

- **3 !**

Je fonce sur elle en riant et on tourne sous le liquide rose -du sirop de Grenadine désormais- qui tombe du ciel sous les bons soins d'Anaïs.

- **2 !**

En fait Beauxbatons va me manquer…

- **1 !**

L'immense dôme de cristal qui fait la renommée de Beauxbatons se soulève alors, se décrochant des murs avec un bruit assourdissant et une masse argentée se glisse dessous, cachant un instant les nuages. Sous les yeux ébahis des élèves elle se retourne. Prêts pour l'œuvre de notre vie ?

- **0 !**

La cascade tombe pile au bon moment.

- **Synchros !**  On s'écrie en se tapant dans la main.

La célèbre fontaine Flamel du parc de Beauxbatons nommée ainsi en l'honneur du couple de sorcier vient véritablement de déverser la totalité de son eau aux vertus guérisseuses dans l'atrium vitré où se trouvent les élèves.

Les cris de surprise se mêlent aux cris de joie quand l'eau s'écrase au sol, inondant la cantine, le niveau recouvrant les tables.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas nager Fio' et moi avons prévu une douzaine de bouées cygnes (et pas canards, on est à Beauxbatons tout de même).

Nous on s'est perchée sur la statue de Merlin, dans une des niches richement décorée d'enluminures. J'espère que le vénérable sorcier ne nous en veut pas de poser nos fesses sur son nez. Bon il est en argent massif mais quand même.

L'équipe éducative débarque à ce moment là en nageant par la porte d'entrée qui s'est ouverte sous le choc. Si le regard de nos profs pouvait tuer on se serait prit une triple rafale de bazookas dans la face.

- **CARTOR ET LAZAME ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ?!**  S'époumone la directrice, Madame Liseuil.

Ben c'est simple, un peu d'idée, le sort adéquat et beaucoup de temps à perdre durant le cour de savoir vivre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois que ma réponse ne lui conviendrait pas.

Titubant jusqu'à nous dans sa lourde robe de soie trempée, elle hurle.

- **LA FONTAINE DE FLAMEL ! RENVOYEES VOUS ETES RENVOYEES !**

Boum. Objectif atteint.

- **YESSSSSSSSSSSSS !**  On s'exclame en sautant du nez du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde pour atterrir dans l'eau magique, les bras levés bien haut en signe de victoire.

Ça, ça restera dans l'histoire de Beauxbatons c'est moi qui vous le dit.

.

* * *

.

- **COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLES !**  S'époumone Liseuil à l'adresse de Dumbel- Dumbe- Dumlb- Dumby quoi !  **Vous êtes sures que vous voulez les prendre Albus ? Ces élèves sont des bombes à retardement ! En quarante ans de carrière je n'ai jamais vu ça !**

Flûte on est des spécimens en voie de disparition.

…

Elle a dit quarante ans ? Tiens, c'est marrant, j'la pensais plus vieille.

C'est à force de s'exciter comme ça en hurlant. Toutes ces grimaces, ça creuse les rides.

- **Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver ?! L'eau de Flamel !**

- **Ma chère Jeanne.**  Sourit Dumby que je soupçonne de bien s'amuser derrière sa lourde barbe grise.  **De toutes évidences vos élèves se portent à merveille.**

Il désigne du doigt Jeremy, Anaïs, Nathan et tous les autres qui, ayant grimpés sur les murs argentés de l'enceinte de l'école qu'on longe actuellement, agitent des drapeaux frappés du blason de l'école en chantant à toute tête une reprise plutôt réussie.

- **AUX FARCES CITOYEEEEEEEEEEENS !**

Fiona et moi on leur adresse de grands signes en riant. Ils sont pailletés maintenant et ça ressort encore plus au soleil, on dirait que des diamants se sont glissés sous leur peau, dans la même nuance de couleur que celle-ci.

Nous deux on est carrément étincelantes.

Effet secondaire de l'eau visiblement.

Cela dit, personne n'a l'air de nous en tenir rigueur.

Faut dire qu'on est beaux !

- **Ces deux sorcières ont visiblement des talents à exploiter, c'est de la très grande magie dont elles ont fait preuve. Je souhaite leur permettre d'amplifier encore ces… aptitudes.**

Liseuil n'aurait pas été plus scandalisée si on lui avait révélé qu'elle possédait un lien de parenté avec nous.

- **Et bien dans ce cas je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance Albus. J'espère que votre école survivra à leur arrivée !**

- **Oh**   **Poudlard a beaucoup à apprendre de ces jeunes filles. Je suis certain qu'elles s'y plairont, d'autres élèves ont le même goût de l'amusement.**

- **Trop chouette !**  Je m'écrie en sautillant.

- **On va bien s'amuser !**  Renchérit Fiona.

- **Oh Merlin, je vous en prie Albus, gardez-les aussi longtemps que possible.**  Geint Liseuil.

Le vénérable sorcier, qui a débarqué à l'instant où la fontaine s'est vidée, a insisté auprès de la directrice pour nous récupérer comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se donner tant de mal, Poudlard nous voilà !

Telles les deux cousines liées par les liens sacrées de l'amitié que nous sommes, nous nous retournons une dernière fois vers nos camardes et amis depuis cinq ans, brillants de tout leurs feux dans la lueur de Midi.

- **A BIENTOT TOUT LE MONDE !**

- **Une holà pour les Eclatantes, Reines des farces de Beauxbatons, Amies précieuses et filles audacieuses !**  Hurle Jeremy.

- **HIP HIP HIP**

- **HOURRAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Nos sourires doivent faire le tour de la terre.

On s'éloigne le refrain du chœur d'élèves chantant dans nos cœurs.

_Aux faaaaaarces, citoyens_

_Formeeeez vos bataillons_

_Rions, rions !_

_Que cette dictature_

_En perde la raison !_

_Tsoin Tsoin Tsoin Tsoin !_

_._

* * *

_._

- **Êtes-vous prête mesdemoiselles ?**  S'enquit Dumby, une fois que Liseuil nous a fait l'honneur de débarrasser le plancher.

Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

- **Si nous sommes prêtes ?**  Je m'enquis, outrée.

- **On attend ça depuis 4 ans !**  Renchérit ma blondinette.

4 ans et quelques jours de farces retentissantes dans l'académie magique de Beauxbatons ayant un seul but final : rejoindre Poudlard ! Et croyez moi se faire renvoyer de là-bas, ce n'est pas facile ! Vous avez une idée du prix de la scolarité ? On ne lâche pas des portes monnaie sur pattes comme ça.

Un palais en cristal et marbre blanc, réplique miniature de Versailles, squatté par des nymphes, des licornes et autres créatures dégoûtantes de délicatesse ça coûte cher à l'entretien j'imagine. Sans parler de ses immenses jardins à la française ! On n'a pas idée d'employer autant de temps et d'énergie à couper des brins d'herbe.

Mieux vaut l'employer à arroser les dits bruns d'herbe de bombabouses !

Ça c'était drôle.

On avait quand même obtenu gain de cause avec l'installation de balançoires en bois dans les saules. En plus de la piscine olympique privée, de la salle de danse et de la patinoire.

Non c'est pas un entrainement aux jeux olympiques mais un encouragement à rester mince. Ça rend mieux sur les photos.

Les sorciers français sont très stricts et forcément, leur descendance très sauvage: aujourd'hui c'est carrément la révolution à Beauxbatons !

Des siècles d'obéissance, de révérences parfaites -l'école a été crée par des membres de la monarchie- de cours de savoir vivre, ça rend dingue.

Ce dernier point tout particulièrement.

Et pendant tout ce temps, ce rêve voletait dans nos esprits à moi et Fiona. Poudlard quoi ! Qui ne serait pas prêt ?

Genre un jour vous découvrez l'histoire de la plus fabuleuse des écoles de magie. Là-bas il y a un plafond magique, une forêt interdite, des escaliers qui bougent et quatre maisons légendaires. Qui ne serait pas prêt ?

- **On est carrément prêtes.**  Conclut Fiona.

- **Méga giga supers prêtes !**  J'approuve.

- **Hé bien venez !**  S'exclame Dumby en écartant les bras.

Euh..

- **On doit vous faire un câlin où… ?**

Il rigole encore quand on atterrit fesses dans l'herbe après un transplanage très désagréable. Enfin pour Fio' et moi hein, lui il est parfaitement debout sur ses pieds ! Il a de grands pieds au passage…

- **On est où là ?**  Questionne mon adorable cousine le visage…

- **Vert ? Ahah ! T'es toute verte !**  J'éclate de rire.

- **Arrête où j'te vomis dessus !**

Je fais un bond de 4 mètres en arrière, c'est qu'elle en serait capable ! Pendant ce temps Dumby s'éloigne, pouffant doucement…

- **Hé attendez !**  Je hurle en lui courant après.  **Stoooooop !**

- **En plus vous n'avez même pas répondu à ma question !**  S'indigne Fiona trottant à ma suite.

Là il s'arrête brusquement ce qui fait que je fais une rotation de 90° pour l'éviter.

- **En plus ça gliiiiiisse !**  Proteste Fio'.

- **Chochotte !**

- **Bien !**  S'écrie précipitamment Dumby sans doute dans le but d'éviter la troisième guerre mondiale. C'est bien, il est doté d'un instinct de survie. **Nous sommes à Pré au Lard !**

- **Ça se mange ?**

Espoir, espoir.

- **C'est un village ! Tu as écouté quand il nous a expliqué avant au moins ?**

Prends un air innocent, prends un air innocent

- **… Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question.**  Marmonne-t-elle

- **Pré au lard -** reprend le sorcier d'un air savant-  **est l'unique village uniquement de sorcier de Grande Bretagne et il se trouve à proximité de Poudlard.**

Yepeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Mon beau château, où te caches-tu ?

Je contourne la gare et enfin, je le vois.

- **Wouhaaaaaaaaa ! Magnifique !**  Je m'écrie, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

C'est encore plus grand que ce que j'imaginais. Les quatre tours se dressent fièrement, illuminées et resplendissantes dans la lumière du crépuscule. Le grand lac noir qui l'entoure voit se refléter dans sa surface lisse toutes les étoiles du ciel.

Et sur le petit pont à deux pas de nous il y a…

Oh my god. Fiona a notifié la chose, elle tourne la tête si vite vers notre nouveau directeur que je suis surprise que celle-ci ne s'arrache pas de son cou.

…

J'ai quand même des pensées bizarres parfois.

- **On peut prendre la barque ?**  S'enquit-t-elle. Plus par politesse qu'autre chose parce que je peux vous assurer qu'on va la prendre cette barque !

- **Oh Mr Dumb- s'il vous plait !**  Je renchéris.

Avoir l'air éduquée quand même c'est important.

J'utilise mon arme de prédilection le regard de Bambi. Comme mes yeux noisettes sont étrangement proches du doré ça a toujours fait son petit effet.

Après considération, il accepte.

Vive les malformations génétiques !

J'accepte son bras –la galanterie existe toujours ! Joie !- Avant de sauter dedans, bientôt suivie de Fiona.

Hé mais c'est bancal ce truc !

Hé mais il monte pas avec nous !

Hé mais il s'éloigne !

Quoi ? Il va nous laisser là ? Là ? Là ?

- **Hagrid !**  Qu'il s'écrie tout joyeux cet inconscient. Abandonnant ses innocentes élèves.

Wow. L'homme à qui il s'adresse me semble anormalement grand. Je veux dire, tout le monde me parait toujours grand mais là je ne crois pas me tromper en tapant un bon 2m50.

Dont 1m30 de barbe.

- **Allons, deux nouvelles recrues après la rentrée ? Ce n'est pas courant ça professeur.**

Bah… On est que le 7 Septembre hein !

Ah je crois que Fiona cherche à attirer mon attention.

« Un demi-géant » articule-t-elle en silence.

Oui 'fin ça j'm'en fous, je m'inquiète plutôt de savoir si il va monter avec nous dans la barque.

J'suis trop jeune pour finir noyée moi.

Ah il s'approche. Aaaaah il s'approche. Il y a une autre barque à côté de nous, est-ce qu'il va ? Non ? Si ?

Ouf !

Une holà pour Hagrid qui monte dans la barque d'à côté !

- **Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains mesdemoiselles, nous nous reverrons au banquet !**

Super merci.

Attendez banquet ?

Manger ?

Hagrid nous offre un sourire rassurant, merci vieux.

- **Tout ira bien, je vous le garantis, les sirènes ne sont pas méchantes tant qu'elles ne sont pas dérangées. Ne vous penchez juste pas par-dessus le bord.**

Et on démarre ! Barbe noire assis face au château, impassible et nous deux, accroupies de chaque côté, explorant la surface avec de grands yeux. La surface du lac est vraiment lisse et nos barques fendent l'eau, laissant une trace derrière nous.

Aaaaaaaaah j'adore c'est trop la classe !

- **Il y a bien un truc dans l'eau je ne suis pas folle ?**  Questionne soudain Fiona.

- **Où ça ?!**  Je m'écrie, bondissant à ses côtés et foutant la tête dans l'eau.

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec une bestiole non identifiable à l'air barbare et aux cheveux plus longs que les miens.

Un cri de cousine effarouchée me parvient alors que je me sens projetée en avant.

L'avait pas dit un truc à propos de pas se pencher déjà ?

Splatch !

Woaaa l'eau est glacée !

Ça fait du bien, on est qu'en Septembre après tout.

Je nage en direction de ma cousine, c'est marrant sous l'eau ses cheveux blonds lui font une crinière de lion.

Houlàlà, elle a pas l'air contente. Ses lèvres s'agitent frénétiquement tandis qu'elle pointe le doigt dans ma direction.

Fronçant les sourcils je me retourne... et me met à gesticuler frénétiquement pour échapper à l'effrayante femme poisson qui pointe un trident sur moi.

Et c'est pas le modèle réduit hein.

Elle le brandit sous l'eau avec une force inouie. Non ! C'est pas possible ! Je me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour ne PAS découvrir Poudlard. Et mourir embrochée comme une merguez. Accessoirement.

Merlin merci, je sens quelque chose m'agripper par le col et me tirer en vitesse vers le haut. Tentaculla me regarde m'éloigne, bouche bée, le trident toujours en l'air.

Je lui tire la langue.

Bye bye !

J'émerge en crachotant, avant d'être reposée brutalement sur la barque auprès de Fio, ses cheveux trempés lui recouvrant le visage: une vraie épave !

Hagridou a VRAIMENT pas l'air content.

- **Maintenant vous ne bougez plus !**  Tonne-t-il.  **Que dirait Dumbledore ?! Il vous a laissé sous ma responsabilité !**

On lui dira rien t'inquiètes !

- **Surtout que c'est notre deuxième bain de la journée.**  Me chuchote Fiona à voix basse et on est prises d'un fou rire.

On atteint finalement la terre ferme. Je saute en dehors de la barque, ma cousine sur les talons et on file en direction du château, ignorant les grognements d'Hagrid qui en peine visiblement à nous rattraper.

J'l'ai toujours dit : mieux vaut être petit que grand, c'est plus pratique pour se mouvoir !

Fallait bien un point positif vivre aussi près du sol…

On passe le portail -encadré de deux magnifiques spécimens de cochons ailés s'il vous plait !- en courant.

- **Tu as vu ? Des calèches !**  S'écrie ma cousine avec ravissement.

Je m'empresse de renchérir, tournant frénétiquement la tête pour ne rien louper de notre nouvel environnement.

- **Et la petite cabane là bas ! La taille des citrouilles tu te rends compte ? Parfait pour Halloween ! Tout ce qu'on peut mettre de bonbons là dedans !**

Ça me laisse rêveuse tiens… Bizarrement, Hagrid bombe le torse avec fierté suite à mes propos.

Un autre cri de joie de Fio' attire mon attention, et on continue à s'extasier sur le moindre brin d'herbe jusqu'à ce que…

- **La dernière arrivée est une patate pourrie !**  Je m'écrie en m'élançant dans l'allée

- **Tricheuse !**  Hurle-t-elle en s'élançant à ma suite

Sans prêter attention aux regards curieux des élèves dans le parc, on court à toute vitesse en se donnant des coups de valises, Hagrid hurlant derrière nous quelque chose ressemblant à « mais vous pouvez pas vous stopper 5 minutes ! »

On dérape en haut des marches.

- **J'ai gagné ! Youhouuuu !**

- **Hum, hum**

Une très belle dame nous contemple du haut des escaliers drapée dans une robe sombre, un haut chignon dégageant ses traits magnifiés par un regard sévère.

Barbichette, qui arrive en haletant dans l'entrée, se décompose.

- **Professeur McGonnagal ! Veuillez nous excuser pour tout ce remue ménage ! Voici les deux élèves de Beauxbatons qui nous rejoignent, Dumbledore pensait les conduire à l'infirmerie dans l'attente de leur répartition demain soir.**

Fiona me donne un coût de coude. Je me relève et tente le sourire innocent.

Manque de bol, sur moi il rend jamais aussi crédible.

Après nous avoir jaugées de haut en bas, son regard s'attardant sur les traces d'eau que laissent nos habits dégoulinants, elle lâche finalement, lèvres pincées :

- **Mais très certainement. Bienvenue à Poudlard mesdemoiselles.**

- **Merci !**  On s'écrie en cœur avec un énorme sourire

Notre futur professeur incline la tête dans une invitation à la suivre.

.

* * *

.

- **C'est… Blanc !**

- **Quelle perspicacité !**  Se moque Fio'.  **On est dans une infirmerie, tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

- **J'en sais rien moi !**  Je sautille.  **Mais tu sais ce que je sais ? On est à Poudlard ! Musique !**  J'ajoute en agitant ma baguette.

J'attrape sa main et on se met à danser comme des folles en riant.

_This used to be a funhouse !_

_But now it's full of evil clowns !_

Le Bonheur que peut procurer une chanson préférée !

Et on saute, on tourne, on virevolte, et on crie et on rit parce qu'on est heureuses tout simplement !

Lorsque la chanson touche à sa fin on s'écroule par terre, hystériques.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix cassée et farceuse s'élève au dessus de nos rires.

- **Alors ça j'avais encore jamais vu ! Vous croyez que Mme Pomfresh leur a fait boire un truc pas net ?**

Je me relève d'un bond, rieuse, un sourire aux lèvres avant même de voir l'arrivant.

_Oh_.

J'en prends plein la vue là, il faut que je cligne des yeux pour garder mon équilibre.

Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 il a niqué le système et embarqué dans une fusée pour exécuter son ascension.

Sa haute silhouette est adossé contre le mur, son visage aux traits si purs vierge de tout soucis. Ses cheveux très noirs sont négligemment rejeté en arrière façon bad boy et son regard semble abriter une nuit d'été.

...

Faut que je me calme sur les envolées lyriques moi.

**-Bien le bonsoir ravissante enfant !**

Mon sourire béat se transforme en un rictus menaçant.

- **Je ne suis PAS petite ! J'ai 14 ans maintenant ! Mais bonsoiiiir !**

Je trottine jusqu'à lui, ma main ouverte qu'il sert, dissimulant (mal) son rire.

Ah mais il me met une tête en fait. Aucun respect !

Dans un souci de conserver un semblant de fierté je ne parlerais pas de la taille de ma main comparée à la sienne.

- **Ouais bon, de toute façon c'est ce qu'il y a là dedans !**  -je tapote ma tête-  **qui compte !**

Le mec se marre.

- **Malheureusement Lutine, avec tes cheveux mouillés tu ne peux pas grapiller de centimètres !**

What ?

- **Mais je suis pas un lutin !**

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein petit truc minuscule et bruyant ? Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'analyses prouvant le contraire, tu es moitié bébé nain de mon point de vue!**

Et puis quoi encore ? On m'a appelé Razmoket toute ma vie et ça ne recommencera pas !

- **Patmol !**  L'interrompt une voix qui indique clairement qu'elle doit le réprimander souvent.  **Arrête !**

Fiona fait un bond de quatre mètres en arrière, la voix ayant retentit dans son dos.

Surprise, je constate que quelqu'un est couché dans le lit, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on n'était pas toutes seules ! Le garçon a l'air fatigué et lui aussi semble grand- mais c'est quoi ce pays ?!- ses beaux cheveux ondulés sont châtains blonds et son regard miel. Il est drôlement mignon.

Ma cousine l'assassine du regard.

- **Mais ça va pas bien de faire des peurs pareilles aux honnêtes gens ? Et tu nous as observés tout le temps où on était là sans te manifester ? Stalker !**

Le père de Fiona a un job dans la police, elle est très aux faits du vocabulaire criminel.

Le blond lui décoche un sourire ironique.

- **Je m'en serais voulu de t'interrompre dans une chorégraphie aussi recherchée.**

Ma blondinette rougit de colère et s'apprête à répliquer quand une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille se fait entendre.

- **Allons, allons messieurs les maraudeurs un peu de retenue, que vous arrive-t-il ?**

Je lui saute dans les bras, hurlant de joie.

- **Jameeeeeeeeessss !**

Bon j'ai pas tout dit quand je parlais de mon envie de rejoindre Poudlard, ça a aussi quelque chose à voir avec l'envie de retrouver mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

Je le sens me réceptionner, ahuri avant de me porter à bout de bras comme un chaton trop joueur.

Je lui décoche un immense sourire.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé en 5 ans ! Si ce n'est qu'il doit faire la même taille que l'abruti super beau. Ses cheveux de jais sont toujours autant en pétard, sa bouille qui faisait craquer toutes les gamines du voisinage toujours aussi irrésistible et ses yeux du même chocolat fondant.

- **Izzy ?**  Il questionne sous le choc.

- **Yeaaaah !**

Son sourire s'épanouit tandis qu'il me resserre contre son torse.

Ah bah faudrait savoir !

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là petite canaille !**  Il rigole, me reposant au sol, non sans avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux au passage.

- **On visite Poudlard !**  S'écrie ma blondinette, qui visiblement ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- **Et ouaaaais !**  Je saute jusqu'à elle et on se tape dans la main.

James lui adresse un coup d'œil sympathique avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- **Les gars je vous présente mon ancienne voisine !**

Je fais un pas en avant avec une révérence.

- **Izzy Cartor pour vous servir !**  Je souris malicieusement.

L'incroyable brun rit, l'air amusé et je le trouve encore plus beau comme ça avec son sourire à illuminer la nuit et ses yeux qui pétillent.

- **Sirius Black, gentes dames !**

Et si ça c'est pas un nom de bad boy ténébreux je veux bien qu'on m'enlève encore trois centimètres.

Ma cousine s'avance l'air un peu intimidée.

**-Je suis Fiona Lazame.**  Dit-t-elle de sa voix claire.

Puis se tournant vers le mec dans le lit elle réplique en vitesse :

- **Tu compte te présenter un jour ?**

- **Demandé aussi gentiment je ne peux pas refuser**. Répond-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Ses yeux miel nous survolant toutes les deux, il prend son temps avant de répondre, faisant enrager Fiona.

- **Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.**

- **Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Mumus !** Ajoute Sirius Black.

Fio' laisse échapper un ricanement.

- **Mumus… Ce sera fait**.

Oh je le sens pas…

Le blond, se redresse sur son lit.

- **Non mais vraiment, de quel droit ?**

- **Du droit du plus fort**  ! Gazouille joyeusement ma blonde.

- **Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler ainsi, c'est idiot !**

Oulà.

- **Attends attends machine arrière ! Tu m'aurais pas traitée idiote l'handicapé ?**

- **Tu as très bien entendu ! A moins que tu ne sois vraiment stupide à ce point ?**

Oulàlà.

Avisant que la main de ma cousine glisse dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette je referme précipitamment ma main sur son poignet, et improvisant, m'écrie :

- **Quelle joie de trouver de la chaleur et du réconfort dans notre nouvelle école !**

Wouah faut vraiment que j'arrête l'improvisation moi.

James m'adresse un immense sourire.

- **Vous restez ici ?**

J'ai à peine le temps de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme, Black battant des mains, que la voix de Lupin s'élève, horrifiée.

- **Votre nouvelle école ? Attendez c'est une blague !**

- **Si on avait voulu blaguer on l'aurait fait sur ta tête _Mumus_.**

Je me plaque la main sur la bouche essayant de couvrir mon rire. Tentative qui échoue totalement quand je croise le regard de Black.

Au moins les deux ne se sont pas aperçus de nos rires étouffés.

- **Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

- **Pauvre chou, Mumus triste ?**

Autant pour moi, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de se détester à ce point au bout de quelques minutes ! Je cherche quelqu'un avec qui échanger un regard consterné.

Black -piochant dans le pop-corn destiné à Lupin en guise de cadeau de rétablissement- est allongé dans un lit de tout son long, suivant le duo des yeux comme s'il assistait à un match de ping-pong.

Avisant que je le regarde il me tend le paquet et j'en prends une grosse poignée avant de me tourner vers James qui a la même tête que moi. Captant son regard je les désigne du doigt et articule « il est toujours comme ça avec les filles ? ».

- **C'est la première fois.**  Répond James se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air perplexe.

- **Frustration sexuelle peut-être…**  Je propose.

Depuis son lit, Black éclate d'un grand rire qui ressemble à un aboiement.

- **Remarque c'est possible ! Et ta copine ?**

- **On est cousines !**

Il lève un sourcil l'air plus que septique.

- **Oui bon c'est vrai qu'on ne se ressemble pas !**

- **Mais pas du tout !**  Il se plaque la main sur la bouche d'un air théâtral.  **A part les cheveux, les yeux, la taille et l'allure générale vous êtes même très semblables !**

- **Je peux t'assurer**  –lâche James sans quitter le duo de blonds des yeux qui hurlent de plus en plus fort-  **que leur répondant est à peu près le même.**

C'est ce moment que Fiona choisit pour hurler :

- **Au pire qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si je te croise dans les couloirs j't'enfonce la tête dans les chiottes et on en parle plus !**

Black glousse en se reversant en arrière dans son lit, mort de rire.

- **Le charme des françaises n'est donc pas une légende.**  Sourit James sans lui prêter attention en détaillant les longues jambes, la chevelure blonde et les pommettes saillantes de Fiona.

- **Ouais leur délicatesse aussi !**  Se marre Black.  **Et en plus- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**  Hurle-t-il, se cassant la figure en arrière.

- **Les coussins sont une arme Black, apprends à t'en servir !**  Je chantonne.

- **Je crois que je vais rattraper mon retard dès maintenant.**  Réplique-t-il, émergeant de derrière le lit, polochon à la main, un air mauvais plaqué au visage.

- **BATAILLE D'OREILLER !**  Je m'écrie en évitant le sien.

Avec un cri de joie, Fiona bondit sur Lupin, tentant de l'étrangler avec son édredon. Faudra que je lui réexplique le concept. Celui-ci se débat dans ses draps. Attrapant son coussin, il essaye de l'assommer pendant que j'attrape celui que Black m'a lancé pour le renvoyer dans la tronche de James qui le reçoit, bouche ouverte.

Je bascule en avant sans comprendre et me reçois un truc blanc en pleine face, battant des pieds comme défense stratégique un peu partout. Je me tortille avant de me saisir du truc blanc (qui se révèle être, oh surprise ! Un coussin) pour le renvoyer à l'aveuglette sur mon agresseur autrement dit Black.

On roule tous les deux par terre et James entreprend d'abattre un drap sur nos têtes. Je me relève prête à en découdre quand…

- **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!**

Oups…

C'est qui ça ? Elle a vraiment pas l'air contente.

- **Mme Pomfresh !**  S'écrie Black la voix aiguë, les yeux paniqués d'un animal pris au piège.

- **Euh…**

Je plaque vite fait l'oreiller dans la main de James qui le jette derrière lui avec un air angélique.

- **C'est lui/elle !**  Crient Lupin et Fiona chacun désignant l'autre du doigt.

- **Au lit ! Tout le monde au lit !**

Vu l'allure hystérique de l'infirmière, je préfère ne pas réfuter et récupère discrètement mon oreiller.

Têtes basses en guise de soumission, on se dirige tous dans un lit, James et Black encadrants Lupin, moi et Fiona en face dans des lits jumeaux collés l'un à l'autre.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y a pas un bruit. Enfin ça c'est jusqu'à ce que je sorte à quatre pattes de mont lit récupérer un oreiller au centre de la pièce, laissant tomber celui précédemment utilisé.

Tout le monde me fixe avec des yeux ronds devant mon audace -Mme Pomfresh se trouve dans la pièce collée à la notre porte entre ouverte- et moi je ramène les couvertures, me calant confortablement en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Il est bien plus confortable celui-là.

- **Tu sais Fiona je la sens bien cette année.**  Je murmure alors que les lumières s'éteignent.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Des commentaires ? Que pensez-vous de ce début ? 
> 
> Ptitsoleil


End file.
